Dirty cop
by jamesinsane
Summary: When Charlie catches Leah screwing some random guy he decides to teach her a lesson! He makes her into his obedient little sex slave. Then his lust still isn't satisfied and more girls fall victim to the policemens justice. Dominance, submissin, sex, group sex and smutty lemons inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Charlie's pov**  
**A/N – Complete smut so please no reviews and comments saying your disgusted by the content. If you do like it though please review, it keeps me feeling positive and I might extend the story if I get over ten reviews :D**  
Sometimes I wondered whether or not people would actually notice if I didn't show up for work. Forks and La Push must have only half a dozen reported crimes between them and most of my work is telling hormonal teenagers to stop humping in the back of their cars. After I've watched for a little while of course.  
OK so I'm a pervert, so what? Most people out there are perverts and if you claim not to be then you're going against your very nature. We all have urges, mine in particular led me down a dangerous road...  
It had been another easy day. A few people said hello to me in the town centre and I helped an old woman get something from the top shelf. What I like to call a day of real action.  
I had only just given up on finding any crimes to stop as I drove by the forest when I heard them. Two teens by the look of them had parked their car on the side of the road, barely obscured by a couple trees, and were obviously fooling around.  
Looking around covertly I took out my trusty binoculars and decided to watch for a little while before warning them against doing it in the future. It was common courtesy to let a fellow guy finish what he is doing before you talk to him and the guy I was watching didn't seem far off.  
I could see his face scrunched up in concentration as the car shook with his every forward thrust. It was the typical unadventurous, man-on-top, back seat fuck and I wished someone would be original for once. I'll never forget the time I watched Rosalie and Emmett Cullen fuck noisily and openly on the front seat, Rosalie's ass on the steering wheel making the wheels turn every time Emmett drove inside of her...  
I thought I recognised the guy from the reservation but I couldn't be too sure of that, it didn't matter though since judging by the sudden relaxed posture he had just finished.  
Sighing disappointedly I stopped unbuckling my belt and went over to tell them off for it.  
Knocking twice on the window I called in "Did you know public indecency is a felony?"  
"Sorry officer, so sorry" the guy stammered and I could see through the window that his cock had taken a fright and was now hurriedly deflating.  
Looking at the girl though I almost had a heart attack.  
It was Leah Clearwater, my potential future step-daughter, and she had been going at it with some guy in semi-public. What was weirder still was that I had even watched a little.  
"Leah!"I shouted in shock making her turn around.  
"Charlie! Shit! Oh fuck! Please don't tell my mum! Please!" She begged me and my eyes roamed briefly over her exposed breasts and a plan suddenly hit me.  
"I need to take you down to the station get that blanket over you and get in the car!" I commanded and with great hurry she obeyed me.  
"Can you get this home safely?" I asked the panicked man she had been with.  
"Yes officer" he nodded quickly.  
"Then go home quickly and I won't mention this again" I told him and just like that he was off.  
Smiling briefly to myself I walked back over to the squad car and got into the front seat with Leah next to me clutching at her covers.  
"Please Charlie don't tell mum about this she'll kill me!" Leah begged again.  
"Shut up slut!" I shouted loudly making her jump backwards a little.  
"Sorry" she whispered nervously.  
"Sorry _what_?" I asked her threateningly.  
"Sorry _sir_" she added respectfully.  
"That's better now put these on" I told her while holding out a pair of handcuffs.  
"What?" she asked me in shock.  
Moving my hand over to her I quickly pulled down her covering and spanked her left breast hard.  
"Do as I say and I won't tell mummy" I told her mockingly.  
With fear in her eyes she put on the cuffs and whimpered in pain as the mark I had left on her breast began to sting.  
"Good girl" I patted her head patronisingly "now we're not going to the station, we're going to my place. Don't worry Bella won't be home"  
"What are you going to do?" she asked me fearfully and her timid voice made my cock twitch in excitement.  
I loved the feeling of control I had over her. I wondered whether Leah was as submissive sexually as her mother was. I supposed that I would soon find out.  
"Whatever I want and there will be no more back talk or I'll punish you little girl" I growled.  
"Punish? How when I can tell mum about this?" Leah asked defiantly and I smirked having already though of a solution.  
Pulling my camera phone out from my pocket I pulled down her covers again and took several photos of Leah naked in my front seat while she vainly tried to cover herself.  
"I can easily put those pictures online, I'm sure a porn site will give me plenty of cash for them." I warned her.  
"Bastard" she mumbled.  
Leaving one hand on the wheel I thrusted my other towards her and painfully twisted her nipple through her covering making her squeal in pain.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she shouted and I came to a stop.  
"See, that's what happens when you're a bad girl" I told her as we pulled into my driveway.  
The journey hadn't been long and I was soon home with Leah being marched in ahead of me.  
With Leah waiting nervously in my hallway I waited until I had taken off my gun belt and my policeman's jacket before turning back to her. She was clutching at her covers now for dear life and seemed to be realizing that we were now alone and there was nothing to stop me from doing whatever I wanted.  
"Do as I say and I won't hurt you." I told her softly as I moved closer to her.  
"What do I have to do?" she asked nervously and I smiled at her.  
"First drop the covers, I want a good look at you" I growled suggestively while putting my hand underneath her chin and pulling her up to look at me properly.  
"I don't want t-" she started but I had already pulled it off her myself and so there she stood, handcuffed and naked in my hallway.  
"I told you not to disobey me, now you need punishing!" I told her loudly and I quickly grabbed her and dragged her by her hair into my kitchen.  
Pushing her roughly onto the table, her tender breasts crushed against the hard wood, I pulled my hand back and spanked her ass roughly leaving a red mark behind.  
"It hurts!" She cried out.  
"Then don't disobey me next time. Now open up" I told her before reaching down and feeling between her thighs.  
"Don't!" she told me desperately.  
"Shut up slut!" I shouted with another powerful spank of her ass.  
That made her rapidly spread her legs and I ran my finger from the top of her slit to the bottom and then brought it to my lips.  
"If you don't like this then why are you so wet you dirty little whore?" I asked her while one hand kept her forced onto my table.  
"I'm not!" she protested but I knew she was lying.  
Her breathing was heavy on the table and she hadn't tried to fight me off yet. She was just like her mother, she was a naughty slut that needed to be tamed and I was the man to do it. Tough on the outside and weak on the inside.  
"Did I say that you could speak?" I asked her.  
-SPANK-  
"Did I tell you to talk?" I asked as she began to sob into the table.  
-SPANK-  
"Dirty whore" I added with another spank this time directed at her exposed pussy.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry _sir_" she apologised desperately making me smile.  
"Good girl!" I praised her while my hand began to rub her sore ass softly "And good girls get treats".  
Removing my hand from her back I happily noted that she stayed in position. Reaching for one of the drawers behind me I took out a spatula that would serve as my new punishment device and then grabbed her hair and forced her upright.  
"That guy seemed to be enjoying himself. Tell me, did you suck his cock first?" I asked.  
There was no response, she was still sobbing softly as I breathed in her scent.  
"Answer me slut!" I shouted before hitting her ass with the spatula.  
"Yes! Yes I sucked it!" she shouted honestly before I could hit her again.  
"Did you like it? I bet you did, little slut like you" I said to her.  
She didn't respond this time either but I let it slide, I had new ideas on what I could do with her.  
"On your knees facing me whore" I ordered and Leah obliged me without hesitation.  
Her down at waist height with my hard dick was a temptation that I couldn't resist. My cock was straining inside my jeans and I thought it was better that I gave it some release.  
"Undo my belt" I told her while patting the spatula to remind her of the price of disobedience.  
"Yes sir" she said timidly before fumbling around my belt with her handcuffs on and finally removing it.  
Stepping out of my jeans I saw Leah's eyes widen at the size of my cock, barely covered by my boxer shorts.  
"Big isn't it?" I laughed as I saw the fear in her eyes.  
"Yes sir" she responded fearfully, she knew what was coming next.  
Grabbing her by the hair with one hand and lowering my boxers with another I forced her mouth next to my straining manhood.  
"Open wide whore" I told her but she kept her mouth closed.  
"I said _open up!_" I shouted before spanking her breast with the spatula making her mouth open in pain.  
Hurriedly sliding inside her mouth I moaned at how soft and wet she was in there. Pulling her hair back further I slid in even deeper making her gag a little.  
"Bite and you'll regret it" I warned her "now suck me, show me how much of a good whore you are."  
Terrified of another hit Leah got to work, impeded slightly by the handcuffs. She was definitely not new to blowjobs and I was soon moaning as she took me into her mouth.  
Her tongue was licking up and down the underside of my cock as her lips tightened and relaxed over its tip. She was trying to literally suck the come out of it and she was close to succeeding.  
"Fuck your good at that! Such a good cocksucker! Just like that slutty mummy of yours!" I moaned but not even the comment about her mother snapped Leah out of her task.  
Smiling at the look of determination in her eyes I pulled her off my cock before I exploded. A thin string of pre-come connected her lips with my dick and I scooped it up and fed it into her open mouth, she accepted it without complaint.  
"I knew you liked this. Now get on all fours and wait, if you move I'll punish you again." I told her while moving towards the doorway.  
"Yes sir" she responded, head bowed obediently.  
Smirking at her I gave her ass a quick spank as I left the room making her gasp in pain and maybe even a little pleasure. Just like her mum she easily succumbed to her submissive desires. Now I was going to take the final steps to making her my own little sex toy.  
Going into my bedroom I looked inside my secret drawer and removed a plastic dildo and a leather collar before hurrying back downstairs to find that Leah hadn't moved an inch.  
Even I was surprised by this but I supposed that she had inherited her mother's sexual habits.  
"Good girl! You like being my little toy don't you?" I praised her as I knelt in front of her, my cock inches from her lips again.  
"I-I..." Leah stammered, seemingly at a loss for words.  
"Well you don't have to talk for this part." I told her while attaching the collar and lead around her neck.  
"Come puppy" I told her while pulling on the lead.  
"This is humiliating" she muttered behind me.  
"What was that puppy? Are you being a bad puppy slut?" I asked in mock horror before spanking her ass again.  
"No! No sir!" she responded breathlessly and she soon began to crawl behind me as I led her upstairs.  
"Up on the bed puppy, stay on your hands and knees" I commanded and Leah obeyed me again.  
I knew that I wouldn't last long if I fucked her now and so I had another plan to draw this out a little.  
"Spread your legs" I told her and, hesitating slightly, she did.  
"Ever been fucked puppy? Ever had a big dick inside you" I asked her while moving in front of her with the dildo in one hand and the spatula in another.  
Nodding her head Leah looked up at me, my submissive little slut.  
"Then put this inside you and fuck yourself" I order while I begin to stroke my cock.  
"How?" she asks me while gesturing to her handcuffs.  
"How _what_?" I growl while raising the spatula.  
"How _sir_, I'm sorry sir!" she gasps in horror as I raised the spatula.  
"That's better, I'll put it in for you and you can take it from there" I tell her and she nods nervously as I move around her on the bed.  
Rubbing it along her slit to gather wetness first I then start to push it inside the young girl. Her moans came immediately and I knew it wasn't the dildo causing them. It was the dominating aspect that was making her moan and I loved that.  
Taking the dildo from me she soon began to fuck herself at a slow and steady pace as I watched, my cock wet from her saliva and my own come.  
"Faster" I growled while rubbing her ass cheek.  
"Yes sir!" she gasped out before picking up the pace.  
"Faster! Fuck yourself like a real slut!" I commanded and she went even faster.  
The dildo was pistoning in and out of her wet cunt so fast I could barely keep up with it.  
"Oh fuck!" she cried out.  
"That's it slut enjoy it, enjoy being my obedient toy!" I goaded her while spanking her ass with the spatula again.  
"I'm, I'm gonna-" Leah whimpered but before she could finish I pulled her hands back out of her slit along with the dildo.  
"Admit that your my slut!" I told her while getting behind her and pressing my cock gently at her entrance.  
"But-" She hesitated and I started to pull my cock away "No wait yes, yes! I am!" she shouted back, lust clouding her mind to all else.  
"Your my what?" I teased her, running my dick up and down her slit.  
"I'm your slut! I'm your dirty little whore!" she shouted.  
"And what does my little whore want? Does she want Daddy's big dick?" I asked.  
"I want Daddy's dick! I need it!" she shouted while trying to press herself against me.  
"You sure?" I asked for a final time.  
"Please" she whimpered desperately and finally I gave her what she wanted.  
I slammed my dick roughly inside her while sticking a finger in her ass and pinching her clit at the same time with my hands.  
"OHHH FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Leah screamed in ecstasy.  
"Oh shit yh!" I groaned as I emptied myself inside her and withdrew, leaving Leah a twitching mass on the bed.  
Leah was going to be a fun new toy, I wonder if she was well trained enough to fuck me and her mum too...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two – Like Mother, like Daughter**  
**A/N – I decided to continue this story by a chapter or so since I'm really into domination at the moment. Full Moon Fuck will still be updated as regularly as possible. Thank you for reading **  
**Charlie's pov**  
"Oh god! Oh Charlie! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Sue screamed as I roughly spanked her ass.  
This was how I spent most of my nights at the Clearwater's. Seth was no longer living with Sue and I had told Sue that Leah couldn't hear us. I was lying of course, I knew Leah knew exactly what was happening. That was partly the idea after all.  
"You like it don't you slut? You like daddy spanking your ass. Bad girls need a spanking!" I told her as I spanked her ass again.  
"Yes daddy! Bad girls need to be punished!" she moaned as I hit her again.  
We were in her room with her wearing nothing at all, bent over my lap being spanked. Sue was one of the majority of women that had a secret submissive side. A side I have always been able to bring out of people. Now is not the time to tell you how though.  
"Naughty slut! Bad girl!" I spanked her again.  
"Yes! Yes! Oh fuck! I'm- I'm- Ohhhhh!" Sue screamed as she climaxed.  
Not many people can orgasm just from being spanked but Sue and Leah both could. I had been fucking both of them for about a week now and had big plans for that night.  
"Did I say you could come? Did I tell you to come you bitch!" I growled at her angrily.  
"No sir! I'm- I'm so sorry sir" Sue begged as she dropped onto the floor in front of me.  
"You need to make this up to me slut" I told her while throwing a dressing gown on top of her.  
"Anything sir" she told me obediently.  
"Get Leah and bring her in here. Don't tell her why just tell her Charlie says so" I told her.  
Looking confused Sue followed my instructions and went to fetch her lovely daughter.  
I had spent a lot of time comparing the two women. Leah had the advantage in age, stamina and was better with kissing but Sue had larger breasts, was more experienced and was better at handjobs. All I needed was someone else for blowjobs and anal and I'd have the whole set. It was such a shame Renee wasn't in town. I knew I could have her bent over screaming in a heartbeat. Though she tells Bella she left me for staying in a small town that's the lie I told her to tell.  
She's still mine really. I just gave her to Phil because I didn't want to raise Bella with her when I was still in my prime. I have wondered as well whether Bella would ever join in the fun. I'll have to try that at some point...  
"Yes sir?" Leah greeted me as I imagined the possibilities of four women at my beck and call.  
"Both of you kneel in front of me" I told them.  
"What?" Sue asked me shocked as Leah obeyed instantly.  
"Just do it mum. It's easier when you just do as he says" Leah told her nervously as she examined me for signs of disapproval.  
Though she still looked confused Sue knelt down next to her daughter in front of me. It was quite a sight and I knew I could make them do whatever I wanted.  
"Now my little sluts. You've both been very bad girls. You too haven't been getting along recently and I want that to improve. First I want you two to kiss and then I have other ideas as well" I told them.  
"But Charlie!" they both shouted at the same time.  
"She's my daughter!" Sue shouted in horror.  
Sighing deeply I reached down and pulled her gown off with a sharp tug.  
"Don't you dare cover up! Leah you do the same!" I shouted harshly at my two slaves.  
Although unwilling both of them were soon naked and allowing me a great view of their bodies.  
"Very nice. My perfect little slaves. Now I told you what I wanted. Kiss each other. Kiss each other like you'd kiss a lover" I told them as I unbuckled my belt.  
Hesitantly I watched as mother and daughter leaned closer to each other. The look in their eyes was a mixture of disgust and lust. I knew that obeying me was turning them on. They couldn't help but be aroused at that moment.  
Finally their lips met just as I pulled my cock from my pants.  
"Good girls. Such obedient little slaves aren't you?" I asked them rhetorically as I watched Leah bring her tongue into the mix.  
"Mmm" Sue moaned as Leah's skill at kissing was discovered.  
I watched them kiss deeply for a few minutes until my cock was at its full ten inches. Then I moved onto the next phase of the plan.  
"OK you two have been very good. Now I want to give you a reward and test how well you work together. Both of you come closer" I told them and they obeyed me, of course.  
Putting a hand in each of their hair I pulled them to within an inch each of my cock.  
"Now Sue, feed your daughter my dick. Make her suck daddy's cock" I ordered.  
Sue hesitated briefly but with a stern look from me she reached out and grasped my cock and angled it for her daughter. Leah opened her mouth at the same time and soon I felt her lips close around the tip of my cock.  
"Ohhh, good girls. Such good teamwork" I told them and I noticed Sue smile briefly before returning to her horrified glance.  
"Don't look so shocked Sue. Remember I'm in charge here. All your doing is helping your master." I told her as she started to rub my cock as her daughter sucked it.  
"This is wrong" she whispered quietly though her eyes never left her daughter sucking my cock.  
"Leah? Do you think this is wrong? What do you want to do?" I asked her slightly more obedient daughter.  
Removing her lips from my cock she looked at her mums breasts and then to her face.  
"I want to see mummy sucking your cock master" she told me with a slight whimper.  
Leah was so deeply submissive now that all she wanted was sex and my pleasure. I knew she wouldn't disobey me.  
"Then make her slut, make mummy suck daddy's dick!" I told her.  
Putting her hand behind her mum's head Leah lowered the unprotesting woman's mouth onto my cock. Opening her lips wide she swallowed me deeply and moaned at the feeling.  
"Good slave, well done girls" I moaned as Leah watched her mother begin to suck my cock with a real hunger.  
Neither were expert cocksuckers but that didn't matter. The mere fact that I had a mother and daughter both playing with my cock got me close to coming. I didn't though, I had other ideas.  
"Now Sue, go into the bathroom and put on daddy's little toy while I play with your lovely slutty daughter." I ordered and as Sue left I smiled down at Leah.  
"Yes sir?" she questioned me nervously, her young body shivering in the cold.  
Lifting her off her feet I put her on the bed with her head dangling off the edge staring up at my cock. I noticed her licking her lips and smiled.  
"Do you like mummy playing with us baby girl?" I asked her while offering her one of my fingers to suck on.  
"Mhmm" she moaned affirmatively.  
"Isn't it wrong? Isn't it wrong for daddy to fuck mummy and daughter?" I teased her while my free hand glided over her breasts.  
Shaking her head furiously Leah moaned around my finger just as the door opened.  
"Please Charlie, don't make me use this" Sue whimpered as she held the strap-on-dildo I had made her wear.  
Pulling my finger free from Leah's mouth I spanked Sue's breast hard making her gasp in pain and pleasure.  
"You'll do what I say, Leah get on your hands and knees on that bed. Sue, do what I say. _Obey me, listen to me, obey me._" I whispered softly into her ear as I led her towards her daughters waiting pussy.  
Leah was soaked and so as I held Sue's hand and guided her fake cock inside there was no problem at all fitting the 8" dildo inside her. Leah moaned at the intrusion and I felt Sue shiver as Leah pushed herself back further onto the dick.  
"I want it. Want it" Leah complained childishly as Sue held perfectly still.  
"You want it baby? Mummy needs to fuck her daughter. Don't you mummy?" I whispered into Sue's ear again as I guided her hands so they were around Leah's hips.  
"Mummy should fuck baby" Sue whispered obediently and her hips moved closer to Leah's making the younger girl moan.  
"That's right. _Be a good mummy and listen to daddy, fuck her"_ I told her before moving to the side of them to watch.  
Sue was now gone as well as Leah was, I could physically sense her will break. It made me feel more powerful each time it happened. I knew I was getting stronger.  
Her reluctance was gone now and she began to slide herself in and out of her daughters pussy.  
"Thank you mummy, thank you, ohhh!" Leah moaned as she met each thrust.  
"Baby likes to be fucked doesn't she?" Sue purred seductively as she positioned herself closer to Leah.  
"Yes mummy, please fuck me, I've been bad" Leah moaned as Sue thrust deeply inside her.  
I was so turned on at this point that even though no-one had touched me I was close to coming.  
"Make baby come mummy, make her come all over your dildo" I told Sue before moving over to the other side of the bed and offering her slutty daughter my cock.  
Gulping it down greedily I felt Leah being pushed deeper onto my dick by her mother's thrusts.  
"Daddy told you to come baby. Come for daddy. Come for mummy. Suck daddy's big dick while mummy fucks you. Such a good girl" Sue purred as she moved one of her hands to her daughters clit.  
Leah was getting very close and so was I. I pulled myself out of Leah's mouth however and started to masturbate over the mother/daughter fucking I had created.  
"Yes! Yes mummy! Fuck me! I'm a good girl daddy! I'm your good little slut! Come over me daddy! Come all over my face daddy!" Leah moaned and just as she started to shudder from her orgasm I shot a rope of come over her face and hair.  
"Yes daddy come all over our naughty baby's face" Sue told me before she spanked her daughter.  
"Oh fuck yes!" I groaned as two more spurts landed on Leah's face.  
"Thank you daddy! Thank you!" Leah moaned as her orgasm died down and Sue pulled out.  
Sue's orgasm would have to wait. I needed my rest and so I told them both to join me in the bed so we could sleep.  
I had made them both mine. I had used my 'talent' to break their will. I felt more powerful than ever. Now the question was...  
What next?  
**A/N – tell me what you think for the 'what next' part. I'm leaving details of Charlie's 'talent' vague on purpose. Updates will still be rare but I do my best.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Young, innocent and fucked hard!**  
**A/N – this is the last chapter of Dirty cop, don't be too sad though I still have stories being updated! Sugarcoatedslashersmile gets the credit for the Angela plot that will be happening in here and for Bella's actions. Apologies for the quality **  
**Bella's pov**  
When mum dropped me of at Charlie's I knew something strange was going on. He looked different for one thing. He looked more manly and muscular than I remembered. Like he'd been on steroids or something. Leah and Sue were also over a lot and I heard them at night.  
All three of them were having sex together in the next room to me! The worst thing of all though was that they were calling him daddy and every time I heard that word I felt myself getting wet.  
That meant that by the time Angela had arrived after a couple of days of me being there I was desperately horny…  
"Hey Bella, how's things with your dad?" she asked me as I let her into my room.  
"Weird… But good" I shrugged as I thought about my incestuous feelings.  
"Well I'm glad you're having fun here. It's good for you to be with your dad. He is the head of the family after all" She smiled at me as she sat down on my bed.  
"Yh it's been great. I like seeing my daddy" I told her before blushing at my word choice.  
I again felt the rush of desire at the words however and licked my lips as I admired Angela's breasts and lips.  
"Well it's a good idea to listen to what he says. It's in the bible to obey your father" she nodded knowingly.  
"Yes, obeying my daddy is good" I nodded, I felt a shiver of desire again.  
"Erm… Sure" she said to me, looking confused.  
"Angela have you ever kissed a girl" I asked abruptly as I heard the front door open and some giggling people enter the house.  
_Must be dad and the Clearwater girls _I thought as I imagined what they would be doing soon.  
"What! No of course not! It's disgusting!" Angela shouted.  
"Come on, haven't you ever been curious?" I asked desperately while I sat down next to her.  
"No! It's a sin Bella!" Angela complained just as I heard people coming up the stairs.  
I couldn't hold of my feelings any longer though. I reached out and grabbed Angela by her neck and pulled her lips to mine.  
"Mmm" I moaned as I felt her softness.  
"Mmm!" Angela screamed against my mouth in a panic.  
"Bella I'm coming in!" Dad shouted before opening the door and catching me half way through a forced kiss with Angela.  
"Charlie help me!" Angela shouted as I tried to kiss her again.  
Now that I had started I could no longer stop. It didn't matter that dad was standing there or that Leah and Sue both were seeing me kiss Angela against her will.  
"That's my girl" I heard a familiar voice purr.  
Looking around I saw my mother and gasped in shock.  
She was wearing a sexy black nighty as were Leah and Sue. It seemed like a uniform for them or something.  
_I want one _I thought before I realized what I was thinking and mentally slapped myself.  
"Now now Angela calm down. You're used to following orders after all now be quiet and sit still" Charlie told her.  
Angela then fell silent though her look of disgust and confusion remained.  
"Dad whets happening to me?" I asked as I felt my desire increase yet again after hearing his order.  
"The same thing that happened to me. The same thing that happened to Leah and Sue too" mum giggled as Leah and Sue looked at me in a happy and docile way.  
"I knew you'd join us soon" Sue smiled at me.  
"Sue take Angela into my room and get her ready. Leah you go too. I want you here to see this Renee" Dad told his girls with a lustful look at me.  
I felt myself shiver and not from the cold. I think I had some idea of what was going to happen next.  
"Bella, my little girl, come here. Kneel in front of me" Dad beckoned me and as Angela was led out of the room I walked over to him.  
"Yes daddy?" I asked him.  
I felt helpless in front of him. It was like I was a little girl again listening to my dad's orders.  
"Take off your top" he told me and I did, revealing my pert B cup breasts.  
"Small and sensitive, just like mine" mum purred.  
I looked over to her and saw that she was now naked on the bed. I stared at her pussy for longer then I should have before looking back to Charlie.  
"Open wide baby girl" dad told me and a moment later he unzipped his pants and thrusted his cock into my mouth.  
"Mmm!" I moaned as I gagged on his cock.  
"Well done sweetheart. Well done" Mum urged me on as I managed to stay in control.  
"Good girl Bella. Now suck it. Suck daddy's dick" dad told me before putting a hand on the back of my head and forcing me to take him deeper.  
I wanted nothing better than to suck his cock. Any reservations I had were long gone and I set to work.  
"Renee, come help her" dad said as I tried my best to take him deeply into my mouth.  
"Of course daddy" she purred and I felt her pulling down my pants and slipping a finger between my thighs.  
"Mmmm" I moaned causing dad to do the same.  
"Good girl. Keep moaning. Moan around daddy's dick." Mum purred in my ear as she began to finger me.  
Opening my legs wider I began to grind my hips against her hand as I sucked Charlie's cock.  
"Use your hand" dad told me.  
I complied straight away and started wanking him into my mouth. I could feel myself getting close to orgasm already though and I started to lose focus.  
"She's close already daddy! Wow! Can baby come?" Renee asked as she sped up and reached around to pinch my nipple.  
"Of course. We still have Angela to deal with." Charlie told me.  
"You heard him baby girl. Come for mummy, let me fuck your pretty pussy. Be a good slave for daddy" mum encouraged me, not that I needed it.  
"MM! MMM! OHHHHH! YEEES! FUCK! FUUUUUUUCK!" I screamed around dad's dick as I finally achieved my release and remained there, mouth around his cock.  
"Good girl, now let's go see Angela" dad told me as he withdrew his still hard cock from my mouth.  
I could have sworn that it grew as I orgasmed and it must have been at least ten inches by this point.  
The best was for last though as I found out as I walked into the next-door room to see Leah and Sue in a 69 while Angela watched from the bed.  
She had a vacant look in her eyes just like they did and I noticed a wet patch in her pants when I looked down.  
"Angela, can you hear me?" dad asked and she nodded.  
"Goody" Mum purred as she put her hand on my ass and squeezed.  
"What's happening?" I asked weakly as I felt my desires returning.  
"You're changing sweetie. Soon you'll be a mindless slut just like the rest of us. Now watch closely" mum told me as Angela undressed on the bed.  
"OK mummy" I sighed happily as I gave her ass a squeeze in return.  
"Angela, doggy style. Just like the girls showed you" dad told her and I watched as she positioned herself on the bed, ass in the air.  
"Yes daddy" she moaned as dad then put his finger in her ass.  
"Perfect" he mumbled before he lined up his cock and forced it inside.  
"Owwww!" she screamed in protest but she still stayed still.  
"Take it slut!" dad shouted as he spanked her ass and pushed even deeper.  
I felt mums hand slipping between my legs again and I gratefully accepted her probing.  
"It, it hurts" she whimpered as Charlie finally filled her ass with all ten inches.  
"You like it, you like it because I say so" Charlie told her as Sue reached orgasm on the floor nearby.  
"I, I..." Angela said in confusion.  
"You know you like it, remember what we told you" Leah giggled as she removed herself from her mum's pussy and kissed Angela's ass.  
"I, I like it. I'm... I'm a good slave" Angela said breathlessly as Charlie pulled out a little.  
"Good girl" he growled before sliding in deeper again.  
"Oh!" she gasped in surprise.  
Mums fingers were sending my clit on fire and I still couldn't turn away. Angela was the most frigid girl I had ever met and now my dad was fucking her ass. She even _liked _it!  
"There you go" Sue panted as she kissed her other ass cheek while Leah massaged the other.  
"I like it! It feels good!" Angela gasped again in pleasure as dad picked up the pace.  
"Good... Now I want you to come you slut!" Charlie shouted suddenly.  
"What? I haven't ever..." Angela panicked.  
"NOW!" he shouted as he reached between her legs and pinched her clit.  
"OH MY GOD!" She cried.  
"Yes he is" Leah purred from nearby as I watched eagerly and tried to get my orgasm to happen simultaneously.  
"SOOOO GOOOOD! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" She finally screamed as she climaxed.  
"Yes! Yes! Yes! FUCK I'M COMING!" I screamed as I too felt pleasure overtake me.  
"Good slut!" Charlie groaned as we watched him come inside her ass.  
"That was..." I gasped out.  
"That was..." Angela added.  
"That was her turn, it's yours next..." Dad told me as the girls turned round to watch...  
**A/N – Well there you go. One hour to write it and that's what I came up with. I hope the end was at least half-decent. Review please I'm a little disappointed in the quality Help make me feel better?**


	4. Bonus short chapter (exam times for me)

**Bonus chapter**

**Sue's pov**

Obey... Please... Serve... Obey... Please... Serve...

Those were my only thoughts as Charlie... Master... Allowed me to suck his delicious cock.

I was on my knees in the bedroom as Angela and Leah enjoyed the show i was putting on. I liked to take it slow when sucking masters cock. I would first lick around the sensitive tip as i fondled his large balls. Then i would kiss it slowly and deeply before finally deepthroating him.

"Yes! Good girl! Suck it deep!" Master moaned as i took him all the way.

"Yeah mum! Show us little sluts how its done!" My daughter encouraged me.

Smiling around his cock i squeezed his balls and felt my pussy spasm as he came in my mouth and i made sure to swallow each drop as he softened and finally removed himself from me.

"Did i please you master?" i asked as i walked over to Angela and kissed her, allowing her to taste masters seed.

"MMM!" Angela moaned.

"Yes, now Leah, Angela, fuck my little slut!" Master told us as he sat on the bed ready to watch.

I smiled widely and looked at Leah and Angela together. Both were naked aside from two large strap-on cocks, and i was the lucky girl to be enjoying both of them.

I got onto the bed doggy style and wondered who would be fucking my pussy and who would be fucking my mouth. I secretly hoped my wonderful daughter would be fucking my pussy. It was sooo naughty to see my good little girl obeying master.

"Leah lie under her and Angela get her mouth deep down on your toy" Master ordered.

"Yes master!" Both girls giggled as they got into position.

I kissed my daughter deeply for a second. Then i looked up at Angela who was eagerly nudging me with her toy.

"Play nice baby" i purred as i stroked it slowly for her as Leah angled herself into my wet pussy.

"Please suck me, your sooo good at it!" she purred back.

With a happy smile i licked around the tip of it before swallowing most of it in one long thrust.

"Mmm yes!" Leah giggled as she began to thrust up into my pussy as i sucked Angela greedily.

"Take her deep slut!" Master ordered and i tilted my head and sucked all of the toy into my throat and moaned heavily at Leah's skillful fucking as i did it.

She had never even been with a woman a week ago and now she was fucking her mom's pussy like a pro. I couldn't have been more proud.

"Yes cum for me mummy! Cum hard for me!" Leah whimpered as she felt my tits rubbing against hers.

I was close now and knew i wouldn't take much longer before i was cumming all over my daughters toy. I just needed masters permission.

"You may cum my slut... Cum for daddy" he told me and i instantly started to spasm and moan as the pleasure took over.

Angela held my held still and began to fuck my mouth as Leah pinched and twisted my nipples, something we both enjoyed, as i rode out my orgasm and then fall panting onto my daughters chest.

"Now come here girls... Suck master's cock..." Master told us and i turned to see him standing tall and dominant at the end of the bed, his cock magnificently hard.

We crawled over to him, asses high in the air just as he likes, and i let Leah be the first to take his wonderful member into her mouth.

"MMM!" She panted as she enjoyed his taste and feel.

We were all conditioned to find great pleasure in sucking his cock. It was THE ultimate act of submission. Focusing all your energy on pleasing a man is soooo sexy... I knew that even before Charlie...

"My turn!" Angela eagerly said as she pulled master free from Leah's mouth and tried to deepthroat him.

I shook my head as though she was a naughty child and Leah pouted at losing her favorite toy.

"Take it slower... That's right... Enjoy the feeling of him fucking your mouth... Nice and slow..." I told her as i massaged her throat and moaned at feeling his cock through her neck skin.  
Angela still wasn't the best cock sucker but was certainly enthusiastic. Master had often complimented me as the best sucker and i moaned with pride whenever he did so. The others were jealous but i made sure to try teaching them my moves. That way we could ALL please masters wonderful big dick...

"I'm going to cum... Sue... Take it all and then share..." he told us.

"Yes daddy!" i giggled as i removed him from Angela's mouth and made my lips tight around his cock as i sucked him.

It wasn't long before he was cumming down my throat and i had to fight the urge to swallow his wonderful cum.

"Me first!" Angela giggled as she laid flat on her back.

I leaned over her and let the cum slip from my mouth into hers. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she moaned as the cum slipped between her lips. Leah then lied down next to her eagerly waiting to taste him.

I knelt next to master and stroked him gently as Leah received her dose of his seed from Angela.

If this was what you got for giving up free will it was definitely worth the trade!


End file.
